


When A Hunter Loves An Angel Very Much

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sam Finds Out, dean and cas like to take pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot prompt: Sam finds a sexual picture of Castiel and Dean. Sam goes to ask Castiel about the picture. Castiel mistakenly thinks Sam has no idea about sex, so Cas tries to give him the "bird and the bees" talk while Sam is dumbfounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Hunter Loves An Angel Very Much

Its not like Sam hasn't seen things that made him want to bleach his brain to forget. He grew up with Dean and on many occasions, walked into their motel room to find him butt naked all over some random girl he met at the bar. But this.. this is too much. And like a car accident, he cant seem drag his eyes away. He stares at the Polaroid picture in his hand, a Polaroid of his brother and Castiel in what looks like Dean's bed, both naked and kissing. He should have seen it coming, all those longing stares. Their time in Purgatory. Fuck, Castiel pulled dean out of hell for crying out loud. So this really shouldn't be a surprise. He glances up and see's Dean walking back to the Impala, chips and drinks in hand and Sam quickly shoves the picture in his jacket pocket, planning his next move.

Dean opens the car down and climbs inside, throwing a bag of chips onto his lap and starting up the car. Before he pulls out of the gas station he stops and looks over at Sam giving him a concerned look.

"You okay there, Sammy?"

Sam nods and opens the bag, not looking up."Yeah, I'm good. Lets go."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that he knows, its even more noticeable. The three of them sit together, eating dinner in the bunkers living room. Sam is sitting on the floor on one side of the coffee table while Dean and Cas sit closely on the couch. The nudge and poke at each other, laughing and getting lost in each others eyes. Sam can admit they're a pretty cute couple.

He clears his throat and they both look at him. "So .. I found something.:" He takes out the picture and puts it on the coffee table between them. "Mind explaining this."

Dean sits back in his seat, face turning red from embarrassment, while Castiel looks between the two brothers confused to whats happenings.

"Uhh. I can explain -" Dean starts, but is cut off when Castiel puts his hand on his shoulder.

"No, its fine, Dean. I got this." He gives Dean's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You see, Sam. When a two people love each other" he holds up both index fingers as some sort of way of acting it out for him. " They show their love for one another by engaging in sexual activity. Which can involve putting ones-"

"Cas, no that's not what I meant!" Sam yelled, waving his hands for him to stop.

"Oh god, kill me now." Dean puts his face in his hands.

"Oh." Castiel says quietly, putting his fingers away and looks around awkwardly. "Then I don't know what you mean."

"Sam, it just happened. It hasn't been long. What else do you want to know?" Dean said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam grins and shakes his head. "No, thats all I needed to know. Its about freaking time."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean snaps.

"Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my fandom blog: gently-fading-grace.tumblr.com


End file.
